Denied?
by ER0R
Summary: A request by Shiranai Atsune! Kuromajo Akira is now somehow the Sakamaki brothers' new guest. Though she's not the sacrificial bride, they still hold an interest to her shy and polite demeanor. Soon enough, they find her even more interesting as she slowly becomes more hotheaded and sadistic, even.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Another summer means another heatstroke. That always happens here, where people usually stay home with a nice, cool, glass of lemonade. However, a certain Kuromajo Akira decided to roam out into the city because there's literally **nothing** to do at her _home_.

Usually, she stays back in her room and let the day pass on slowly. But after moving to a new home, she feels insecure anywhere near the original owners of the mansion where she now resides in. Who are six brothers that aren't exactly _human_.

Slowly, though, she's been feeling a little different lately from her usual shy and tolerable self. She's been a bit more hot-headed, and maybe some streaks of sadism lie within her.

"Isn't there **anything** to do around here?" a sigh escapes from her as she complains to none other than herself.

Her pace becomes slower as she thinks about the new family that's keeping her; especially that other girl, Komori Yui - in which happens to look **very** similar to herself; setting aside their differences in eye and hair color, also the flowered hairclip.

Her jade-emerald green eyes glare exasperatedly at the glaring sun, "It's so bright today…" she mumbles quietly.

Setting her gaze back to the ground, she glances around for any signs of her new _housemates_, already feeling disturbed by the thoughts of any of the brothers suddenly bumping into her and starts harassing her in public. But that's not likely, right?

She lets out another sigh and quickens her pace to let out all of her thoughts. That is, until a familiar fedora catches her attention. Her expression changes from calm to slightly panic, and she starts to step away from one of her _housemates_ known as the playboy Raito.

Too bad for her, though. He catches sight of her even before she started walking away.

"Oh, Akira-Chan! Aren't you supposed to be at home?" his voice cheery as usual, stepping closer to her with a rather _kind_ smile.

"Does that bother you or something? I can do anything I want, I have my rights" she replies sharply while whipping her head away from him.

He laughs a little at her behavior, "Akira-Chan's acting like Subaru-Kun; rejecting her feelings like that" a smirk plays on his lips.

"I'm nothing similar to that snow-headed freak!" her voice obviously annoyed at Raito's comparison.

It wasn't always like this. She usually let comments like that slide away and she'll back away from fights. But being around the six brothers changed her little by little, she accepts a fight if needed and does **not **take in losing easily. While Yui, on the other hand, is still her same, timid self.

"Ah, I don't have time for this" Akira's low sigh of boredom definitely gives Raito an idea.

"If you're **that** bored, then I'll entertain you for the time being. And maybe you can also have a fun time enter-" he's silenced by a pinch on his cheek.

"Don't even think about it you stupid pervert" she says threateningly, her green eyes giving out a sadistic glint.

"Akira-Chan is cute when she's mad, but she'll look even cuter when blushi-" his other cheek is also now being pinched.

"Don't you know when to shut up?" she releases her grip on his cheeks and walks away.

The day finally ends with a rainy night. Akira runs quickly back to the Sakamaki mansion, slipping on the stairs and almost falling. Her wet hand opens the front door and her body is greeted by the comforting warmth of the gigantic mansion.

"God dammit, Reiji will kill me if I get the floor wet…" she looks at the small puddle of water on the carpeted floor, too late.

"Oh well" she runs up to her room to have a nice warm shower and then change her clothes.

Upon reaching there, she sees a familiar fedora placed idly on her bed. One though quickly makes its way into her mind, "that filthy, idiotic, perverted, playboy- **I hate**-" she is then silenced by a hand covering her mouth.

"That's quite a lot of names to call me, Akira-Chan~" Raito's usual playful voice is clear to her ears.

She pushes away from him and tumbles onto her bed; not quite lying down. Her cheeks stain a light pink and expression shocked mixed with anger.

"What the hell! Why are you here?" she tries her best to calm down.

"I was bored, and unlike you, I decided to directly look for entertainment rather than wasting my time walking around aimlessly" he steps closer to her.

Already having an idea of what he's going to do, she instinctively backs away even further from him and causing her to drip rainwater onto her once dry bed. Though, she doesn't mind this as the only thought in her mind is to get away from him as quickly as possible and avoid him until further notice.

"This isn't a good position for you, right? You should go over to my room, where the bed is nice and dry. Then take off your clothes so you won't catch a cold and be scolded by Reiji for being so reckless" Raito's smirk only grows wider at her reaction.

"Did you think about it? Looks like I'm not the only pervert here" his voice happy, in a **bad** way for her.

Looking desperately for an opening, she doesn't find one and just keeps scooting back; away from him. The next event wasn't predictable to her. A loud shriek escapes Akira's lips as she falls onto the floor and making her uninvited _guest_ laugh.

Trying to sit up, her hand rubs the back of her head gently as she lets out a pained groan. After finally being able to sit, she gives a **very** annoyed glance at the male vampire who is still laughing his life out.

"Stop laughing! It's not funny!" she keeps on rubbing the back of her head.

Still, his laughter isn't subsiding. This only causes the already hurt girl a bit more pain; mentally, for being laughed at.

"I said stop!" she keeps on yelling at him.

Now trying to stop his laughter, his emerald eyes look at her with amusement. His index finger wipes a drop of tear from his eye and then takes another look at Akira. "You look cute when you're mad, you know that?".

His words results the coloring of light shade of pink on her cheeks, her also green eyes averting their gaze away from him, too. Trying to ignore him, she stands up with much effort considering her still aching body. Managing her way to the door, she opens it and looks at the male on her bed.

"Leave, I want to take a bath" she says in an annoyed voice.

"But I want to stay here, maybe even join your bath" he smirks at the idea.

Having enough of this _nonsense_, she finally snaps.

"**Out**" her voice unusually demanding.

To her surprise, though, he replies her with a chuckle. Looking straight into her eyes, his amusement grows at the way she's glaring at him.

"If only you would say that you want me with that voice" his voice sounds relaxed with a hint of need.

Akira, on the other hand, is unfazed by this and keeps on glaring at the vampire who's still atop her bed, completely forgetting that she's still soaking wet. At least, to her pleasing, he gets off her bed and walks over to the door, his smile still plastered on his face for some reason.

Right as he steps out, she lets out a loud sneeze. A little startled, he looks at her, his eyes glinting at the idea that he's having.

"Is Akira-Chan catching a cold?" he steps back into her room and slowly closes the door.

"N-no, I'm fine!" she states her condition rather forcefully.

Too bad for her, though, she sneezes again and makes Raito move about an inch closer to her.

"Are you sure? That was **obviously** a sneeze" he looks down at her form.

With clothes still soaked, of course that by now the freezing feel in almost unbearable since there's nothing to warm her up. Yet she denies the fact that she needs to be warmed up before her cold becomes much worse.

And to her complete surprise, Raito takes off his outer layer of clothing and wraps it around her, also holding her close to give her more warmth.

"If Akira-Chan catches a cold, then I'll have nobody to play with" his voice unusually soft and caring.

Akira's face turns a somewhat dark shade of red and her body begins to tremble a little at the contact. Her green eyes averts down to the floor, looking at the still dripping water. Already knowing that he won't be releasing her anytime soon, she forcefully submits to his hold also because she _desperately_ needs his warmth.

"Hmm? Akira-Chan is being so obedient to me" he's happy at the fact that she's finally accepting him.

"I'm just cold, that doesn't mean that I like being near you or anything like that… Pervert" her voice muffled by the cloth of his clothing.

Sighing, he holds her tighter to warm up her quivering body. And to her _liking_, she enjoys every little bit of the moment with a smile invisible to him.

Suddenly, though, - **completely **unexpected to her –, Raito lifts up her chin to make her look into his emerald eyes.

"Now then, how does a bath together sound, Akira-Chan?" he smirks teasingly at her blushing face.

So they did.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Yesterday's bath with Raito keeps an uncomfortable image in Akira's mind as she paces back and forth in the living room, yet again not sure of what to do to spend her day. It's not that late, so there's still plenty of time to lounge around in this gigantic mansion. Still, she's a tad too lazy to move anywhere else other than the kitchen and bathrooms.

The grandfather clock's ticking is her only company other than the soft _thuds_ of her shoes against the carpeted floor. The mansion is far too quiet than usual, about now, she would be making mischief and annoying the hell out of each brother. But not today, she's in no mood whatsoever to do such things today.

"Why did I let that pervert…" she mumbles, still thinking about yesterday's bath with a certain hatted vampire.

Sighing in annoyance, she realizes that she hasn't eaten for a while and that her stomach's starting to feel rather empty. "Just a bit before lunch wouldn't hurt I guess".

Without taking long, she arrives at the mansion's kitchen. She doesn't go here often since she doesn't really see it as a total necessity up until now; so clearly, Akira doesn't know what is where in the clean, sunlit room. Logically, she rummages through the fridge first for anything that she can eat, except Kanato's cakes, anything but that. With nothing taking her interest, she searches the shelves and cupboards.

"Oh, bread!" she exclaims happily as she finds a loaf of bread in one of the shelves.

Taking it, she remembers that there's a jar of jam on the counter. Liking the idea of it, she spreads the jam atop the plain bread after cutting it. She then munches on the snack while proceeding to continue her walk around the quiet mansion. It's a little odd to not see either Raito or Ayato bothering her by now, but it's a good thing since she feels calm and unbothered without them **and** any of the brothers around her.

While taking a stroll, she tries to not let any breadcrumbs fall onto the floor; Reiji will surely be mad at her for that. Truthfully, it really annoys her that the bespectacled vampire meddles over every little thing: from stains to damage. The rules that he makes a pretty silly, too, it's like he's trying too hard to be looked up upon or something like that.

"Yeah, like I'll follow any of his stupid rules" Akira says to nobody in particular.

Still walking around, she finishes the last bits of her bread. Now left with nothing to do again, she walks around aimlessly; trying to find something to occupy her. She's not in the mood to go outside today considering the darkening sky and slowly growing thunder. With a sigh, she shakes her head slowly at how _disappointed _she is at her current situation.

After a while later, she sees Reiji walking along one of the halls. Since there's nothing else for her to do, she decides to follow him and see what he's up to; maybe something that even his brothers don't know of. Or… perhaps not since now he's not walking anymore and is turning his head to see who's behind him.

"If you're intending to speak with me then do so rather than tailing me like a stalker" he says without fully looking at her.

"I'm **not** a stalker!" her voice louder than usual as she appears from behind a wall.

Now gazing into her green eyes, his garnet ones narrow at the sight. He moves closer to the obviously shorter female and lifts up her chin using his gloved index finger and thumb. His view lingers at the side of her lips; where miniscule breadcrumbs are.

"You ate… I told you specifically not to, is an instruction like that so difficult to follow?" he sounds annoyed.

"I was hungry, you want me to starve? Wait, how can you even-" she quickly wipes the side of her lip; where the breadcrumb is.

"That's what I despise about you: humans always underestimate others" he lets go of her and walk away.

"W-wait! I'm not done" she runs to a corner to catch up with him, only to see that he disappeared, as expected from a vampire.

Feeling agitated, she walks up the large staircase and into her room; almost slamming the door off its frame. She takes a deep breath in before sitting on her bed with her arms crossed.

"Why can't that damned vampire cut me some slack? I was starving" she says to her empty bedroom.

"You'll be out of hand if I do that" Reiji's familiar voice comes from one of the corners.

Turning her attention that way, Akira is shocked to see him suddenly over there after _mysteriously_ disappearing just now. Other than that, she's also intimidated by the sharp glare that he's looking at her with. Though, she tries to keep her composure to not let him be amused, but she doesn't notice that even standing her ground is already making him hold his smirk.

He steps closer to the bed, looking at her give him the best _brave-face_ she can muster. In all honesty, he's interested in keeping this up only to see how long she'll last before pitifully crumbling down into his grasp and then maybe make some other uses of her later on.

"What's with that smirk?" she questions his clear expression.

"Isn't it obvious? Your mind must not be functioning correctly to not know such an obvious answer" he keeps walking closer.

The distance between them is getting uncomfortable for the female, so she backs up onto her bed in hopes that he'll go away soon. However, the action only makes him move at a slightly faster pace.

The action ends up with Reiji pushing Akira against the headboard with her struggling to free herself from his strong hold.

"Let me go!" she keeps on shouting over and over again.

During all this, he's enjoying the sight of her struggling so hard to avoid any other misfortune. Unfortunately for her, he finds others' misfortune as most amusing to his garnet eyes. His hold on her wrist tightens to silence her of her ear-wrenching complaints.

"If you want to freely as you wish, then you also have to face the consequences from me. I suspected at first that you didn't want to, but I see that you changed your mind. Disobeying the rules just to receive attention is really low of you, Kuromajo" he shows a little frown as he says this.

"Who the fuck would want attention from **you **of all the damn vampires in this godforsaken mansion?" her voice clearly echoes throughout the large, enclosed room.

He words instantly reminds him of how his late mother, Beatrix, kept on paying her attention to Shu. While he himself tries his hardest to gain it, he never achieved such a thing no matter what ways he tried. Though, he obeyed the rules strictly, but even that isn't enough to catch her attention, well, until she died…

The hand that's holding her tightens at the memory, making her wince in pain.

"A-ah, y-you're… hurting me… Let me go…" she admits the intense pain on her arm.

Still, he doesn't listen to her and keeps his hold, but not as tightly. His expression turns slightly annoyed as he glances at girl; his eyes looking right into hers'. She gulps as she senses that he's going to do something **horrible** to her.

But to her surprise, he releases her and sits on the bed, and then pushes up his glasses. After that, she, too, sits up and is slightly confused of how easily he let her go. She's happy, however, that her wrist circulation isn't suffering in his hold anymore.

"You wanted to be free of rules, yes? You already did, so I believe that you are fully prepared for the punishment that follows" he takes out a small bottle from his pocket.

The odd looking green liquid in it glows a little at the light's reflection on the surface of the bottle. "What the hell is that?" she points at the bottle.

"Underestimates others, asks the obvious, and language that a woman is not supposed to use. I shall teach you that myself, I'll make you better you from what you are now; more befitting to live here" he opens the bottle's lid.

Akira coughs at the liquid's fowl scent. Taking this chance, Reiji lifts up her face and forces the opening of the bottle on her lips; pouring in the liquid into her mouth. It's bitter, **much **bitterer than any other thing that she has ever tasted. The flavor itself nearly makes her cry, but she holds it in.

The bottle is now empty, and he throws it to the carpeted floor. Next to him, the human girl coughs at the burning feel in her throat alongside the horrible flavor of the liquid that she was forced to consume. She's also starting to feel light headed and her breathing is getting slightly faster. In addition to that, her body is getting numb for some reason. The only thing that makes her not give in is the hatred towards the bespectacled vampire.

"Wh-what was that… you made me drink…?" her voice is almost incoherent.

"Your ramblings were starting to annoy me, so I had no other choice but you make you stay quiet. You're the one who brought yourself to this… Now, let's see how you'll fare your punishment".

That's it, because of this; Akira will try to follow the rules, even if they **are** silly.

* * *

If you are a reviewer and your name is Platinum

LET ME LOVE YOU


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A few days later, Akira has been ignoring Reiji for a while since what happened between them last time wasn't quite… enjoyable for the mortal girl. Even though, that she **does** avoid him, the bespectacled vampire still find ways to get his hands on her; making her hate his very being even more. So now, she comes to a decision where she's just going to stay in her room until Reiji stops looking for her.

Though the idea seemed fine, she starts to get bored even after just a few hours passed by. All she's been doing to occupy herself is looking out the window, sleeping, reading one or two pages of some books, and going back and forth the bathroom for not specific reason whatsoever.

"Dammit! What am I supposed to do here?" she groans in annoyance as she slams herself onto her bed; the fluffy furniture bouncing back after her weight.

Her hands wipe across her face and she eyes the ceiling while wondering about how long she needs to stay in here until Reiji finally gives up. But of course, Akira being the active type now, it's not as easy to stay put in one place for long anymore.

Time ticks on by, and the mansion is rather quiet without her roaming around and bothering any of the male residents. It's a nice change for them, but the opposite for her; it feels like a part of her fun is taken away.

She rolls on her bed while hugging a pillow, all the way to the far end and then back again to the headboard. All her mind can think of is about how boring it is to stay in without even a single thing to do aside from... well, being bored. But going outside her room will only make it worse since Reiji might force her into drinking some more potions.

Right as she's about to lose it, a soft knock comes from the other side of the door.

"Who?" she asks flatly; caring not for her guest.

"Couldn't you be nicer?" the one who knocked enters her room, "you scared Teddy…" Kanato holds his beloved Teddy closer to his chest.

"I didn't say that you can come in here" Akira feels a bit offended by this.

"This **is **my home, and you're **just** a _guest_. Shouldn't that make me have the right to go into any room I please without permission?" his tone becomes slightly more aggressive.

Not wanting the vampire to have a rampage, she keeps quiet at try to ignore him as best she can. Seeing this, he, too, stays silent and plays with Teddy with a small smile. Both of them spend a few minutes in complete silence until Kanato decides to strike a conversation.

"It's good to see you be so quiet and not bother anyone like an idiot asking for attention" his voice sounds emotionless.

Truthfully, Akira never wanted any attention from the brothers; she just bothers everyone so that her days are filled with some kind of entertainment. She feels no fault in making the brothers annoyed, but she pays special attention to the limits so that they won't _bother_ her back. It's a little unfair, but that's how she wants it.

"I won't be like this for long; only until Reiji gives up looking for me" her eyes look outside the window to the sky.

"Did he do anything to you?" somehow, he sounds a little bit agitated now.

"You can say that… He made me drink one of his weird potions again" an annoyed sigh escapes her as she thinks about the bespectacled vampire.

"What was it this time?".

"How the heck should I know? It made me dizzy and I ended up fainting".

Kanato's violet eyes stare into her form with a_musement_ and a small yet disturbing smile upon his face.

"You're no smarter than Yui-San. She fell for Reiji's trap once and you twice. Should I say that you're **actually **stupider than she is? She's an idiot, right, Teddy?" his voice becomes softer as he looks down at his beloved Teddy.

Being called that makes some of her nerves tingle with anger, but she decides that it's wiser to stay calm so that the vampire won't do anything rash. Because of that, it gives him an even wider chance to taunt her even more.

"Hmm… Maybe I should punish you for being so stupi-".

"Has anyone ever told you that you're so damn annoying?" she lost it.

Realizing what she just said, the vampire can only stare at her in shock. His expression then becomes fueled with anger as he pushes her back onto her bed and circles both his hands around her small neck; Teddy somewhere at the sides.

"Don't talk back to me" there's absolutely no emotion in his voice.

The mortal can only struggle beneath the obviously stronger male, but it definitely looks like that he won't be letting her go so soon. His fingers start to tighten around the already marked neck. With no other choice, Akira goes for the seemingly best – yet lowest – option: beg for mercy.

"K-Kanato… I won't bother you again, i-if you let go… of me…" she's starting to feel lightheaded now.

The only reply that greets her is a humorous yet dark chuckle from the vampire. "Do you really think that begging will repent for what you said? How pitiful… But it suits a lowlife like you" .

He leans down and licks her cheek, making her tremble and gasp for air. Miraculously, his grip loosens a little to let the weakened human take a breath of precious oxygen, and while doing so, she coughs as well.

Kanato's eyes look at her in slight amusement at how even she – the dependent girl who bothers everyone – **actually** begged him for mercy. This brings a spark of idea to his mind: maybe he'll make her beg some more until she can't take it.

He moves back towards her and aims for her neck. In the silent room, it's obviously distinguishable that he's taking a sample of her scent: strawberries mixed with vanilla. _Coincidentally_, he's in the mood for strawberry shortcake at the moment; she'll do just fine.

His lips slowly motion up from her neck to her ear and slowly breathes out and making her tremble. "Akira, you smell like cake. I wonder if you'll taste like one as well".

In a quick motion, his fangs sink deep into her neck with a quick sound of ripping flesh. She cringes in pain as he vigorously sucks her neck in hunger. Eventually, though, he slows down his pace and lets her get used to the feeling. His passionate side works a little strangely.

Small sounds come out of her lips when he holds her tighter by the head; tugging on her hair a bit. After a good while, he releases her. An amused grin decorates his face as he watches the mortal's face blush deep red.

"That face of yours'… It felt good, right?" Kanato's tone sounds so happy right now.

The girl in his arms can only avert her eyes as her cheeks become slightly redder due to his stare. Her neck is also throbbing in pain and blood is still dripping out of the wound, staining the bed with many blotches of red. Her body feels weak, as if she's reduced to a marionette with broken strings. She can't fight back now.

To her disadvantage, Kanato is happy that she's not much of a hassle to take care of now. She just wished that she can pass out right then so that she won't have to see his face for a while.

"Should I take another taste then?" he says.

However, it obvious that he's going to make it last as slow as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Summer's been around for a while now. How long? Even she doesn't know. All she cares about now is looking for ways to keep her cool during the humid season; when she feels the thick air stick to her skin and making her even more annoyed than any season throughout the year. Today, out of all days, is the middle of summer, meaning that the temperature is much hotter than usual, thus making Akira crave for a nice, cool glass of lemonade.

"Stupid summer… Stupid sun… Why can't it be winter break instead?" she sighs as she stirs the lemonade with a long silver spoon, making the ice cubes _clink_ against each other.

Her lips rest against the tip of the spoon's handle as she gazes around the kitchen and feels somewhat disappointed at the fact that there's nothing cool to snack on. She also wants a few slices of watermelon, but the mansion isn't supplying that for neither her nor the others living here.

Finding it boring here, she stands up and brings her lemonade back to her room, where she'll eventually take a cold-watered bath.

While passing through the halls quietly, the birds fly into the shade of the trees and some bigger animals even decided to sleep under the shade of the mansion. In relation to that, she sees Shu peacefully asleep on the living room's sofa again. And his attire seems too warm for her; long sleeves and such.

"And what do you want? If it's nothing, then go away. I want to sleep" he says with his eyes closed.

"I don't get it, how can you wear something so warm on a day like this?" she dares herself to ask him.

He sighs, "After living here for so long, you still don't understand? You're even **more** clueless than that woman. Unlike us, you humans have warm blood, thus making the heat affects us much less" he explains with a small smirk on his face; knowing what he said made her slightly annoyed.

"_Clueless_? I was just asking you, lazy-ass" she turns her face away from him and drinks her lemonade while standing up not too far from him.

Shu then sits up and yawns while scratching his head, when she catches a glimpse of his fangs, she feels rather uncomfortable. Unlucky for her, he notices.

"What? Are you scared?" he eyes her curiously.

"Scared?" her voice sounds strange at the word, "Why in the world would I be scared of you?" she asks back.

The two of them becomes quiet until he stands up and begins to approach her. Knowing well, she stands her ground. However, she **never** expected that he'd take away her glass of lemonade and walk away, just like that.

"**Hey!** Give me back my- lemonade...?" and suddenly, he's gone. And since that's the last glass of lemonade there is – which will be restocked later today, she decides to look for him in order to get back her drink.

Her pace speeds up as she's walking to the head of the house's room; being impatient as she's always been recently. The light from outside brightly illuminates the once dark hallways, it's a pleasant sight for her, actually, since it takes away the eeriness of the whole place.

When she reaches his door, her knuckles immediately knock on it as hard as she can. "I know you're in there! I want my lemonade back!" she shouts.

No answer…

"That's it" she mumbles and pushes down the handle with so much force that the door easily swings open, even making the hinges squeak a little.

It takes her by surprise that the door isn't even locked, so she almost lost her footing when she leaned forward as an attempt to push the door open by force. But instead, she almost tripped down the small set of stairs into his room; if not for the railing, she'd surely hurt herself and earning a humorous chuckle from him.

"Give it back!" she exclaims.

His ocean blue eyes then gaze at the empty glass that's on his desk while awaiting her next reaction. To be honest, he's finding this game very interesting; it's been a while since he last saw her, so why not greet her with a few jokes?

"You… you finished it! How could you? T-that was the **last** pack of lemonade in this place!" filled with tiny fury, she makes her way to Shu's bed while glaring at him.

"I was feeling thirsty as well, and the lemonade was good" he answers with a relaxed tone.

"You could've drunk something else! That was **my** lemonade goddammit".

"Like what?" a teasing smirk forms on his lips, but goes unnoticed to the human.

"I don't know… blood?" she shrugs.

"Are you saying that you're **willing** to give me your blood as long as you get to keep your lemonade?".

Her cheeks then become red, "no, I'd never do something like that!" she retorts back.

The vampire finds her denial rather amusing and is acceptable enough to fill his boredom. "Your denial is pointless; it's clear that you prefer offering your blood to me rather than lose your own drink. I expected as much from you" he smirks.

Akira's cheeks become bright red in both anger and embarrassment, "**You pervert**!" her voice becomes louder; closer to a scream.

"Look at that, your face is all read" he continues to taunt her.

Out of blind rage, she stomps closer to his bed and glares at him. "You better pay be back, you hear!".

His ocean blue eyes stare at her for a moment, "Why should I? It was your own fault that you let me take it". Even though it's rather interesting, the meaningless argument is starting to become tedious.

The next thing he hears are incoherent ramblings. He feels rather tired after drinking, and moreover, he doesn't care anymore whether she's still in a fit or not. He just wants to get some sleep; dozing off now wouldn't be a bad idea.

"Hey! Are you even listening?" she shouts at him as she sees him stat to close his eyes.

Shu's eyes shoot back open at the loudness of her voice. With a slightly angered look, he looks at her, and that's enough to make her stay quiet for a few seconds.

"F-Fine then, you don't have to do anything. But at least stop taking things from me" the hot-tempered woman suddenly becomes meek.

"Surrendering already? You're all bark and no bite" he prefers her to be obedient anyways.

In reply, she furiously shakes her head, "I didn't mean it like that!".

Finally having enough of it, he harshly grabs her wrist and pulls her onto the bed. Proceeding to position himself on top of her, all the while glaring straight into her eyes with pure annoyance.

"That mouth of yours' is pretty noisy… I'll have to shut it up" he says in a deep voice.

Her lips quiver when his thumb slowly traces the outline, she even whimpers a little at how he's holding her down.

His index finger glides over her skin from the back of her ear to her collarbone, "Or maybe I'll just bite you so you'll know your place". After saying that, he starts to unbutton her shirt.

Under him, she squirms to get away from him. Despite knowing that her efforts are futile against his inhuman strength, she still hopes that maybe he'll become even more annoyed and release her. But her wrist is starting to hurt a lot as if her blood flow is cut off there.

"If you'll be good, maybe I'll let go before your wrist snaps apart from your arm".

The mere thought of it sends chills all over her body since she knows very well that these brothers are capable of doing so with little effort. So all she can do now is stay still.

When he's unbuttoned her shirt all the way, he intently looks at her flushed face while wondering whether she'd given up or waiting for the right time. But for now, he ignores that and moves his attention back to her shirt. He slowly begins to slide her shirt off, all the while enjoying the feel of her soft, unmarked skin. He can feel her trembling under him, but her face still remains unfazed by the contact as if to show that she's brave.

It makes him feel challenged, yes, but it also triggers a sense of irritation since she's being difficult, but even more so when she grabs his wrist so that her body won't be exposed any more.

"Stop it… " she manages to whimper out, "Get your hands off me".

"Challenging me now? What a foolish girl you are" he easily shakes her hand off and takes off her shirt; exposing her body.

On instinct, she quickly covers her bra by crossing both arms over them. "You fucking pervert…!" yet she still fights back.

"There's nothing to hide; I already know everything about you".

Her vision blurs as she falls into submission.


End file.
